


Pretty boy

by oneerectiontomyheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneerectiontomyheart/pseuds/oneerectiontomyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets fucked by his daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty boy

I'm plowing into Harry, pining his body to the bed, until he’s panting and begging me to let him touch him self. But oh no that is not what I have on the agenda for this pretty little boy tonight, I plan on making him beg and cry before I let him taste the sweet release he’s yearning for. Instead I pull out, hearing Harry whine in protest, and bring my dick to Harry’s mouth. “Be a good girl for daddy and open up” I’m whispering to him “daddy wants to see those beautiful lips wrapped around his cock” Harry let’s out an aroused shudder and quickly complies. His swollen red lips wrap around my cock and he looks up at me through those thin lashes. He gets straight to business as his tongue swirls around the head and he’s hollowing his cheeks out, bobbing his head up and down. The word Haz slips past my lips as my hips involuntarily thrust upward into Harry’s warm mouth. He gags and his eyes begin to water but instead of pulling away he uses this as an encouragement to go deeper. His hand comes down to play with my balls. I feel myself inch closer to the edge and I’m about to let myself spill over but than I remember my plan and I pull Harry’s head back. He’s looking at me with a confused look, his eyes are big and his cheeks are the color of his lips. I quickly tell him to roll over and get on all fours. He quickly moves, eager to please me in any way, putting his tight little ass on display. I slowly drag my finger between his whole, slightly dancing around when it passes his hole and I can feel his whole body trembling. I lower my mouth to his sweet hole and I suck on it gingerly. Harry let’s out a loud gasp and pushes back to meet my mouth. I let my tongue lick around his entrance, softly sucking after every few laps. Only when Harry is whimpering do I let my tongue break through his pink hole. This only makes Harry worse, his moans come out as desperate whines, no, pleas to give him more. I let this go on for a few minutes before I’m giving in. Slipping off the cock ring and before Harry can even react I’m slamming my hard cock into his still lubed up hole. I start to pump his cock furiously and after 3 quick thrusts into him he’s cuming in my hand. I do not let up though, I start fucking him and pumping even faster and any chance of Harry softening in my hand jumps out the window. I quickly fuck him until I’m reaching my point filling him up with my hot cum and seconds later Harry is coming for the second time, his moans are completely replaced with desperate cries and I pull him to my chest ”why are you crying baby?” I ask Harry replied, stuttering bc he is now sobbing, “i-it was-s just s-so gooood,” oh I have completely wrecked my boy. I look down at Harry’s body, he is completely naked and he looks so ruined. I get up grabbing my cell phone and I snap a picture. Harry doesn’t notice because he is already falling asleep, exhausted after our nights events.


End file.
